


They will pay!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Fairly OddParents, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bullying, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Edith, Enid, Frida, Marinuela, Cindy and Chloe teach Eddy's brother a lesson.





	They will pay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).

Marinuela walked to a girl's grave and puts a flower on the ground.

Edith puts the candles on the ground.

Frida puts a guitar on the ground.

Enid puts a picture on the ground.

Tears filled Cindy's eyes.

Chloe's face turned red 

Marinuela said "Chloe are you okay"

Chloe said "They bully her and they will pay!"

Thunder crashing

Chloe stormed out of the cemetery.

Frida said "Her name is Marisa Martinez and she's cheerful, intelligent and talented but she killed herself after the cyberbullying incident"

Enid said "That is so messed up!"

Edith said "They're gonna wish they're never messed with Marisa!"

Cindy said "We gotta teach them a lesson for hurting Marisa!"


End file.
